End Game
by Starsinger
Summary: Okay, I don't pretend to know Mr. Whedon's mind, and this is a not so educated guess as to how Astonishing might end. Spoilers.


Ending

by Starsinger

How I hope, and think, Breakworld will end. No, still don't own them. I'm sorry, I just don't have enough imagination to know how he's going to destroy that weapon.

Hank and Brand met up with Hisako and Logan as they exited their cell. Logan grinned at them, "Glad you could make it. Seen Pete and Kitty?"

Brand and Hank exchanged a grim look, "Logan, something's going to happen to Kitty. I need you to pick her up and go with Aghanne when it happens," Logan's mouth opened. "I don't have time to explain. Peter needs the impetus to do what needs to be done, and if this doesn't happen here, we won't be able to do anything about it when it happens later."

Logan gave him a look that was almost panicked, but he nodded. Hank was asking for his trust, and that he had. They met up with Peter, Kitty, Aghanne and Dafi outside the throne room. Kitty looked decidedly unsteady on her feet. Someone had dropped off Lockheed, he didn't look so good himself, and Peter looked very worried. Soon, a voice could be heard in the room, "Did someone bring my visor, I'm afraid to open my eyes again." Logan let loose a grim chuckle as Emma entered the room; they both emerged from the room, Scott still shirtless and newly visored.

They charged down the corridors of the throne house, following the "plan" held so diligently in Hank's hands. Every turn and twist confidently led by whomever so thoughtfully left it behind. The door that they finally skidded to a halt in front of was ancient, and appeared to be rusted shut, but somehow, the electronics still hummed within. Despite all their tries, the door wouldn't budge. Kitty stepped forward, still looking pale, but determined. "Katya," came Peter's strangled voice, "Please, don't."

She smiled, a serene, knowing smile, "its okay, Peter, it's what I do best." She reached into the alien metal, and they heard the lock click, the gears let out loud, protestations and groans as the door began to open. Peter never saw the door open, he saw Kitty's body crumple to the ground, and heard someone behind make a diving catch as Lockheed could no longer keep aloft. Kitty opened her eyes and looked at Peter. Her hand laid gently on his cheek, "its okay, Peter, I think I knew this would happen. I love you," he pressed his lips to hers again as he felt her body go limp."

Peter flinched as Logan's hand was laid gently on his shoulder, "Let me take care of her, Peter. You've got a job to do." It was as gentle as Peter had ever heard from Logan. He laid Kitty's body in Wolverine's arms and turned resolutely back to the door, tears streamed down his face. Logan gazed down at Kitty's peaceful face, "Come on, Punkin, let's make this right." He followed Aghanne down the hall, Lockheed cradled in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydren had managed to commandeer a ship from the Breakworld shipyards. Logan stared out the window. Somehow, they'd managed to save two worlds. The energy build-up had shot straight out of the Palace and destroyed the station and missile. Both Breakworld and Earth were safe. Aghanne and her people could remake their world and revitalize their people. Logan turned as the door opened to the conference room, Scott, Peter, Hisako, and Aghanne entered. "I'm sorry for the loss of your people. They will be honored as heroes."

Scott sat in a chair as Peter gazed out the window, "What happened to Hank?" Logan asked.

Peter shook his head, "Near as we can tell, he and Brand are carving the Palace of Corpses and writing a Prophecy. We sustained more casualties getting out of the throne house, but…" Logan's heart went out to the man in front of him.

Logan leaned forward, "Come on, you need some rest, we'll be back on Earth in a few hours, and there's no telling the state of the school." Scott greeted this statement with a short bark of laughter. They all needed rest, Logan averted his eyes as they exited the room and Scott wound his arm around Emma's waist as she joined them in their trek toward some beds.

"I…I want to see her, I need to… to," Peter almost stumbled over the words as emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

Emma looked at him, "In the morning, Peter, it'll all seem better in the morning."

"She's always been there, and now she's not. I just don't…" Peter blindly stumbled into the room in which Logan pushed him, never seeing the rough grin that covered the other man's face.

Scott watched Emma's face as a look of satisfaction crossed it, "I'd offer to help you drink him under the table, Logan, but Peter's only one of two people who can drink you under the table. Kurt's not here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott and Peter turned to look down the aisle. The bride turned down the aisle, Logan escorting the white clad woman radiating inner beauty. Her Matron of Honor watched her, biting her lip and trying to not to cry. The Groom stepped forward and greeted them as they approached. Kurt stepped forward, smiling. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, my friends," he started with a smile. As small laugh escaped the veil. "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

Logan stepped forward, "Her mother and I do." He lifted the veil, kissing the bride's cheek softly. He shook the groom's hand and sat next to the mother of the bride. "She's beautiful," he whispered. This earned him a slap upside the head. He turned to see Emma and Cuckoo's glaring at him.

"Be quiet," Emma whispered. "I don't want to miss this." Logan rubbed the side of his head as he turned back to the service. Kitty looked radiantly at Peter, who couldn't believe this was happening, Terri looked around as the service continued and smiled at the strange man sitting beside her.

The happy couple kissed as the crowd cheered. They had performed a Jewish ceremony earlier that day to satisfy her mother. Kitty and Peter smiled as they walked back down the aisle. Scott and Ororo followed, their grins almost as big as the happy couple. Scott leaned over at the head table, "So, what happened when you entered that room?"

Peter grinned…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter entered the room, stumbling around in the dark before the computer sensors turned the lights on. The light was low and he was unsure if he was alone. The low moan coming from the bed made him back up into the wall. He wanted to be alone. He approached the bed, and saw the shape had a distinctly feminine shape. He nearly passed out when another shape poked his head up and chirruped at him. It was Lockheed.

Starlight gleamed off her skin as she turned onto her side. Peter approached, afraid that if he touched her, she would disappear. He did not want to sleep in an empty bed. He reached down and touched her cheek, her flesh didn't vanish. This woman, for the second time in as many months, brought him to his knees. His hands reached for her of their volition, tears once again rolled down his face. He caught himself before they reached her.

Peter undressed and slid into bed. He gathered her into his arms and let the tears slide down his face, thankful that she had returned to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty smiled, "Well, that made up for how insufferable he was. He wouldn't let me out of bed!" Peter blushed.

"How did you get off the plane?!" Ororo exclaimed.

Scott doubled over in laughter as Emma exclaimed, "He carried her! On top of that, he wouldn't even let Lockheed fly. That poor dragon was firmly tucked into Peter's arm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Scott ran into Peter as he exited Kitty's room, Lockheed's bed had managed to get wedged in the doorframe. "Need help?" Logan asked.

Peter straightened up from his attempts at freeing the dragon's bed and hit his head against the door jamb. Scott and Logan looked at each other, "Well, I guess we'd better switch the doors," Scott said, heading down the hall toward his room. He returned just as the last tug caused the bed to rip open, stuffing flew everywhere. Peter's head hung, "Better find room in that sock drawer," Scott said, shaking his head.

Logan smiled, "I gotta go into town, I'll pick him up a new one." Peter nodded as he helped switch the doors.

"Logan, mind if I join you? I want to stop by the store myself," Scott shook his head as the two men headed back out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's when he bought that diamond sitting on her hand," Logan said. The happy couple had entered the dance floor. "If there's anyone who deserves a happy ending, it's those two." The entire table nodded in agreement.

Emma grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor so fast he stumbled and almost fell. Scott's face started turning purple to keep from laughing. Logan looked at Emma, "You know, I gotta admit, you two are good together."

"Not as good as they are," she murmured. Other couples joined them on the dance floor as they helped the newlyweds dance the night away.

**And if any part of this actually ends up in Joss' comics, I'll go stand in the corner until Madripoor Rose tells me I can come out.**


End file.
